Got any IDEAS?
by SweetbutCrazyChick
Summary: If you have any ideas for the title, e-mail me at I_see_stars471@hotmail.com! This story is about Mirai Trunks, Mirai Pan, and Mirai Trunk's daughter Michelle coming to the past warning them about a monster that can travel through time at will. I i know i


Chapter 1  
It was 9:00 pm. In the mountains, a time machine appeared.   
"I hope it didn't follow us" said Future Trunks to his daughter, Michelle, and Gohan's daughter, Pan. They all hopped out of the time capsule when a shadow appeared behind them.   
"Oh no! He followed us!" cried the 8 year old in terror. It dissapeared then reappeared behind F. Trunks and stole all of his energy. Twevel year old Pan attacked but was easily beaten and lost all her energy. Michelle then attacked but only lost part of her energy. The creature left saying I'll be back for you later. Michelle remebered Trunks telling her that grandma and grandpa (Bulma and Vegeta) were still alive. She picked up Trunks and Pan and flew in the direction of Capsule Corp.  
Mean while at Capsule Corp.........  
  
At Capsule Corp, Bulma was having a party for marking the death of Cell which died a couple years ago. (Sorry, I couldn't figure it out. and even if I did it wouldn't make sense) Everyone was there, even Master Roshi. Then all of the Z fighters felt a power level go down greatly. (Goku is brought back to life in this story)  
" Goku, do you feel that?" asked Krillin.  
"Ya, I do. Who ever it is. It's fadding fast." said Goku.  
"I think we should go and find out this energy sorce." said Gohan.  
"I agree." said Vegeta. 'It's been a long time since a I had a good fight."  
"Mom! Can I go with dad? Can I? Can I?" asked Chibi Trunks eagerly.  
"Ok. But be home by your bedtime." said Bulma.  
"Mom can I go too? Please. Please. PLEASE!" begged Goten.  
"Well.." started Chi Chi.  
"Mom. I'll be with Giten at all times. Ok" said Gohan.  
"Ok. But be home by bedtime." said Chi Chi. All the Z Warriors left and flew to the fadding energy.  
  
Michelle could feel here energy going out. Along her way to Capsule Corp. the creature attacked her once more. Now she was about to pass out. She sense 9 power levels. She kept flying towards them hoping it was help. Before she could get to them, she passed out and started to fall to earth. She was only about 50 feet away.  
"Dad! Someone's falling!" shouted Gohan to Goku.  
"There's three of them!" shouted Yamcha. Vegeta caught a girl that looked like 8. While Gohan caught the other girl who looked like 10. Trunks caught a guy that looked like him! He started to struggle and he very slowly fell to the ground but Goten gave him a hand. *I feel like I know this girl. Strange.* though Vegeta. Goku flew up to Trunks and Goten.  
"Hey everyone! It's Trunks! He came back from the future!" said Goku "And he looks injured"  
"I didn't come from the future or at least I don't think so." said C. Trunks.   
"Brat! He's.." but Vegeta was cut off when someone or something laughed evilly.  
"Who are you? Show yourself!" shouted Gohan. A creature emarge from the darkness. It looked like a short no hair monster with purple skin. He looked like Freiza and Buu comebined.  
"Awwww. Poor, poor Trunks. Looks like I've aborsed all of his energy." it said evilly.  
"Who are you and what have you done to Trunks and the other two?" asked Goku.  
"You'll see." as it said as it appeared behind Goten. It grabbed him. He struggled but but the creature was already drainning his energy. Goku immediately appeared behind the monster and knocked him away from his youngest son.   
"My name is Fruu and I'm your worst nightmare" he laughed evilly and started to attack. Goku told Yamcha to take care of Goten, who now is so weak he can't even fly. Goku and the others blasted ki blastes at Fruu. He easily dodge them.  
"Well I've had enough fun. See ya." said Fruu and dissappeared. Krillin gave Goten, Trunks and the two girl sensu beans. Goten was up and back to himself again in a matter of momets.   
"I don't wanna do that again. It wasn't fun." said Goten.  
"Goku, the sensu beans aren't working on Trunks and the other two." said Krillin.  
"Kakartto. Did you give my son poision?! If he dies because of the sensu bean I'm going to kill you!" yelled Vegeta still holding his granddaughter with out knowing it.  
"I think we should get back to Bulma's. Maybe she has a cure." said Goku.  
"Me too. That crazy thing could steal our energy." said Tien.  
"Then its settle."said Goku. They all flew towards Capsule Corp. What's wrong with me? It's like this girl. Oh these's Capsule Corp. thought Gohan to himself. Bulma, Chi Chi, 18, Marron and Bra sat outside on lawn chairs waiting for the men to return while Master Roshi and the others sat inside. Master Roshi and Oolong were watching the (Do I really have to type this?) channel. Goku and the others landed. Bulma ran up to them with Chi Chi, and 18 close behind.  
"Hey guys. Who's that? OH MY GOD!!! IT'S TRUNKS!!! VEGETA!! WHAT DID YOU DO?! WHY DID YOU BEAT HIM UP?!" yelled Bulma.  
"Woman shut up! As a matter of fact, I didn't beat him up." said Vegeta  
"Bulma, he's telling the truth." said Krillin.  
"Who are those two?" asked Chi Chi.  
"We don't know. All we know that they were with Trunks." answered Gohan. Chi Chi went up to the little girl that Gohan was holding.  
"Gohan take the little lady inside. She's going to catch a cold." said Chi Chi. They all went inside. Bulma had Trunks and Goten put F. Trunks in one room while the two girls in the other. Bulma found out that the younger girl had a fever. Bulma immediately got medicine.   
Later that night, the warriors told what had happened. Although Master Roshi, Oolong, Marron, and Bra weren't there.  
"So there's a monster out there sucking energy from other people and Trunks is one of them?!" yelled Bulma.  
"Ah Mom. I'm fine. The monster didn't do anything to me." said Trunks.  
"Brat. The boy you were carring is you." said Vegeta.  
"You mean I have a clone?" asked Trunks.  
"Stupid. He's your conter part." said Vegeta.  
"Counter part? What's that?" asked Trunks.  
"Stop asking questions." bellowed Vegeta.  
"VEGETA!! KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN!!!!!" scowled Bulma.  
"Trunks, that boy is you but he came from another timeline." explained Bulma.  
"Now I get it." said Trunks. Just then they heard the door open. Out walked F. Trunks, still a bit dazed.   
"We am I?" he asked. and started to lose his balance. Luckily Gohan helped him.  
"Trunks, your at Bulma's house." Said Gohan answering F. Trunks' question.  
"Gohan?" he said.  
"That's me." he said.  
"The last thing I remembered was that Fruu" he mumbled.  
"Sit down." said Gohan.  
"Um Trunks..... Who is this Fruu?" asked Krillin.  
"I don't know" answered Chibi Trunks.  
"Brat. He wasn't talking to you, he was talking to the other Trunks." growled Vegeta.  
"Oh" said C. Trunks.  
"This Fruu doesn't come from my timeline. It came from another timeline." F. Trunks started  
"It came from another timeline?" asked Goku.  
"Yes." said F. Trunks. "This creature can time travel at will. It's been time travilng from timeline to timeline. I've tried to defeat him, but he's just to powerful. I came back here to warn you about this danger but he followed us." ssid F. Trunks.  
"You mean you can't even defeat him." said Yamach. F. Trunks nodded.  
"Even with two other super saiyans, I still can't defeat him." contuined F. Trunks.  
"THERE ARE TWO OTHER SUPER SAIYANS IN YOUR TIMELINE?" yelled almost everyone.  
"Ya and one question. When you found me, did you see two other girls about the ages 8 to 10?" asked F. Trunks.  
"Ya we did." said Goten.  
"Good." said F. Trunks.  
"Then I guess those two are the two new super saiyans. Am I right boy?" said Vegeta.  
"Ya." was F. Trunks. Future Trunks contuined to tell the Z warriors that when Fruu appeared, his timeline looked worst than what the androids did. He told them who the two girls were but he lied when they asked who there parents were. He told them he had found them in a forest when he was looking for surviors. After about an hour of talking, everyone went home. Bulma had a spare bedroom which Trunks slept in. Trunks was really tried so when he laid down on the bed, he fell asleep instantly.  
  



End file.
